1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer and, more particularly, to a drawer assembly for a desk, cabinet, rack and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drawer assembly comprises a housing and a drawer body retractably mounted on the housing. Thus, the drawer body can be retracted into the housing to close the drawer assembly and can be pulled outward from the housing to open the drawer assembly. However, the drawer body will be moved outward from the housing easily when the drawer assembly is transported or declined, thereby causing inconvenience or even danger to the user when moving or transporting the drawer assembly.